


Only One

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: SyaoSaku fic, Syaoran is out grocery shopping when someone comes to surprise him
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 22





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I saw fanart of Syaoran doing things by himself and that inspired this fic

Syaoran was used to doing everything alone. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, grocery shopping. He has a routine, waking up early and showers. After his shower, he brushes his teeth. He dresses into his school uniform (or casual wear on Sundays), then heads into the kitchen. He makes his lunch and goes to school. It's been this way for a number of years. He never had anyone to say "I'm home" too. 

Today is a Sunday, he's heading to the grocery store. He's out of pretty much all the ingredients he had throughout the week. Syaoran checks his list; rice, vegetables, meats, curry, peaches, and a few other things.

Syaoran shivers as he walks to the store, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. The hints of winter were in the air. He remembers previous winters in Japan, how cold he was always feeling.

Once he arrives, Syaoran grabs a hand cart and goes straights for the produce aisle. He stands in front of a section of vegetables, looking them over to check what looks the freshest before choosing. He's lost in thought when a voice startles him.

"Syaoran-kun!" 

He turns to see Sakura walking toward him, she's wearing a cute jacket and cute clothes. _Why she is always so cute_ , he wonders with a blush.

"I saw you the minute I walked in, Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?" She's all smiles, it makes him tingly with warmth.

"I'm getting groceries, I'm low a lot of things," Syaoran replies, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Same here... say, Syaoran, if you're not busy tonight.." Sakura looks a bit pinkish in the face. 

"Yes, Sakura?" He steps closer to her, taking her hand with his own. He can't help it. She's too adorable, her cheeks so pinkish it just adds to her beauty. 

"C-Could I come to your house, to make dinner with you? You're all alone at your house and we don't have dinner there much-" Sakura's rocking back and forth on her feet in nervousness.

"Y-You want to come to my house?"

Sakura nods vigorously. 

"What about your dad? And.. your brother?" Syaoran asks, thinking Touya would likely kill him if he knew Sakura wanted to spend time with him alone at his house.

Sakura lifts her free hand, breezily waving it in the air. "Don't worry about them, they can get takeout tonight if they must. My dad will understand.. maybe not Onii-chan but it's okay!" 

"If-if you say so, Sakura..."

Sakura giggled, leaning in to give his cheek a kiss. "I do, I'll see you later Syaoran-kun. I promise." She holds out her free hand, expending her pinkie finger. He does the same with his hand, locking his pinkie with hers. Syaoran was reminded again how much he's in love with her. She's the only one who could make him smile and believe that he wasn't truly alone. 

She then bids her goodbye and Syaoran watches her a moment before he remembers where he is. 


End file.
